Coppelia's Coffin
by SnakeSneaky
Summary: Une nouvelle Sôma...de nouveaux problèmes... Et si tout devait changer ?
1. The dream whose screw has stopped

Salut tout le monde ! Le Serpent est de retour avec sa fic… qu'il a fait tout seul, comme un grand serpent ! Et vi ! Alors… Enjoy !

Disclaimer : Vive Natsuki Takaya, pisque tout est à elle !

Rating : c'est pour tout le monde. Je ne pense pas faire de violence dans cette fic.

Chapitre 1: The dream whose screw has stopped

-Tu sais combien je t'apprécie, Shiguré, dit tranquillement Akito Sôma. Tu es si gentil avec moi… mais tu l'as moins été, en ce moment. C'est à cause de cette fille ignoble, Tohru Honda, c'est ça ? Je m'en occupe, Shiguré. Elle ne nous nuira bientôt plus.

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, signalant ainsi que l'entretien était terminé. Shiguré Sôma se leva, un sourire aux lèvres. Les rendez-vous avec Akito étaient de plus en plus fréquents. Mais on s'habitue à tout. Il le fallait bien…

-Fais entrer Coppélia, ajouta soudain Akito.

Le sourire de Shiguré se voila un peu. Il ouvrit la porte. Derrière se tenait une jeune fille. Elle devait avoir dans les 16, 17 ans ; de très longs cheveux noirs encadraient son visage extrêmement pâle. Elle semblait crispée, et apparemment elle redoutait de voir le chef des Sôma. Ses yeux verts menthe à l'eau étaient très fixes. Shiguré lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

Elle releva les yeux, se redressa dignement, la tête haute, esquissa un sourire déterminé et entra dans la chambre d'Akito.

* * *

-Entre, Coppélia, n'ait pas peur, fit Akito mielleusement.

Elle avança et se planta face à Akito. Celui-ci était assis dans l'encadrure de la fenêtre. Elle se surprit à penser à ce qui pourrait arriver s'il tombait et sourit légèrement.

-Ne souris pas. Tu es laide quand tu souris, l'invectiva Akito. Cela fait huit mois que tu es revenue et tu n'as pris la peine de venir me saluer que deux fois. Tes parents ne t'ont pas appris la politesse ?

Coppélia baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas répliquer que sa dernière visite lui avait valu quatre points de suture à la tête.

-Pauvre Ren, que dirait-elle si elle voyait la traînée qu'est devenue Coppélia Sôma ? Elle ne dirait rien bien sûr. Elle est folle.

- Ren n'est pas folle, murmura Coppélia.

- Bien sûr que si, répliqua Akito. Elle l'a toujours été.

Coppélia releva la tête. Le feu brûlait dans ses yeux. Elle s'approcha de lui.

-Elle m'aime. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, l'amour ! Tu ne peux pas juger Ren, tu n'es pas à sa hauteur.

- Recule. Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça. Je n'accepte pas de leçons d'un être aussi abject que toi.

Coppélia rebaissa la tête. Akito se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il se pencha à son oreille.

-Je sais ce que tu veux, murmura-t-il. Tu veux être…libre ? Non, tu crois que tu le veux, mais c'est faux. Regarde les Douze. Je les laisse agir à leur guise, et vois où ça les mène… Ils ont tous été contaminés par cette…Tohru Honda. Dehors ils te feront tant de mal… Tu dois rester avec moi. Je te protège.

La jeune fille s'était effondrée sur le sol. Apparemment Akito avait touché une corde sensible. Sanglotant, elle balbutia :

-Mais…ils sont tous dehors…Ayamé, Yuki, Shiguré, Rin, Kyô…

-Tu veux être comme ce monstre, c'est ça ? Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que lui… Tu as besoin de moi Coppélia. Tu sais que j'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'ai honte… Je suis mauvaise, tellement mauvaise… Tu t'occupes de moi et je rêve d'ailleurs…

Akito sourit et posa la main sur la tête de la jeune fille.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Coppélia… Le tout, c'est que tu le saches.

* * *

Coppélia entra dans sa chambre. Son visage était maculé de larmes et ses épaules baissées. Elle ferma la porte…et éclata de rire.

-Tu t'occupes si bien de moi, minauda-t-elle. Je suis tellement mauvaise…

Un frisson de plaisir lui parcourut le dos et elle sourit. Elle se dirigea vers un coin sombre de la pièce et en sortit un tas de vêtements.

-Il y a pensé, murmura-t-elle.

Elle ôta sa robe noire et passa une jupe et une chemise. Elle se chaussa et leva la tête vers une petite fenêtre ; elle grimpa sur son lit, sauta, agrippa le rebord de la fenêtre, se rétablit et s'enfuit.

* * *

Shiguré s'assit à côté de Hatori et tendit le bras vers une tasse de café.

- Alors ? demanda Hatori.

-Il est en pleine forme. La routine.

-Tu as l'air préoccupé.

-Il a demandé à voir Lia.

-Oh. Je vois.

Shiguré avala une gorgée de café.

- J'espère qu'elle ne fera pas de bêtises cette fois…

-Tu connais Lia.

-Je suppose qu'on est déjà mal, alors !...

* * *

Coppélia marchait lentement. Elle était complètement perdue et désemparée ; un épais tapis de neige recouvrait la ville. Elle n'avait jamais vu ça… Et il y avait tellement de couleurs ! Des gens riaient, des enfants courraient… C'était très nouveau pour elle et tout à fait incroyable. Elle se baissa pour éviter une boule de neige et s'approcha d'une vitrine. Des vendeurs décoraient un arbre avec des milliers de lumières qui lui faisaient mal aux yeux. Elle continua de marcher. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et tous ses sens en éveil ; elle respirait lentement et était très tendue. Elle avait vécu toute sa vie à la résidence Sôma et cette agitation lui faisait plutôt peur. Elle croisa le regard appréciateur de plusieurs garçons et se détendit un peu. Elle commençait à vraiment apprécier cet endroit. Mais elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle fouilla sa mémoire…Shiguré…Yuki…Kyô…Tohru Honda…Lycée Kaibara ! Elle sourit à nouveau.

- Excusez-moi, où se trouve le lycée Kaibara ?

Elle allait enfin rencontrer Tohru Honda.

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Reviews please ! S'il vous plaîîîît !


	2. People are dolls tired from dancing

Hey tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour cet énorme retard… Mais avec l'internat, c'est plutôt difficile de trouver le temps d'écrire ! Bon, j'espère que tout le monde va bien. Enfin, là je crois que je suis un peu en train de vous raconter ma vie ! Alors je reprends mon petit monde là où je l'ai laissé la dernière fois…. J'espère que vous allez passer un bon moment avec moi ! Enjoy !

Disclaimer : Tout à Natsuki Takaya, sauf l'histoire de Coppélia…qui sort tout droit de mon pitit cerveau de serpent !

* * *

Le ciel était devenu rouge. Le soleil se couchait déjà, teintant d'ambre les cieux. Tohru, dans le jardin, étendait du linge ; juchée sur la pointe des pieds, elle essayait de remonter le drap qui voulait manifestement lui échapper. Kyô était au dojo ; il y allait de plus en plus souvent maintenant. Yuki travaillait dans sa chambre, Shiguré faisait semblant d'écrire dans son bureau ; rien ne perturbait, jusque-là, l'équilibre chez ces Sôma-là. Cependant, s'il elle avait été au manoir Sôma, elle aurait entendu les hurlements d'Akito qui, déchaîné, hurlait et s'époumonait. Elle aurait vu Akito Sôma ouvrir la porte et entendu le « Coppélia ! » strident qu'il poussa avec rage. Mais Coppélia était bien loin maintenant. Et la porte d'entrée de Shiguré retentit de trois coups frappés avec douceur.

Tohru posa la panière vide et se dirigea à pas rapides vers la porte. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas qui pouvait venir les voir au coucher du soleil. Peut-être que Mit-chan avait décidé de se suicider devant la porte ? Elle ouvrit avec inquiétude…et se figea sur le seuil.

Hatsuharu avait frappé à la porte. Cependant il n'était pas seul. Il supportait une jeune fille. Elle avait l'air très mal en point. Très frêle, elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle peinait à garder les yeux ouverts, de grands yeux verts troublés par la fatigue…ou était-ce autre chose ? Ses longs cheveux de jais balayaient le bras de Haru. Son bras était passé autour du cou de celui-ci, et Tohru s'étonna qu'il ne se transforme pas. Elle s'écarta ; Haru porta la jeune fille jusqu'au salon où il l'allongea sur le canapé. Tohru les suivit. Haru se redressa, puis s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Tohru se rendit compte que la fille lui avait attrapé la manche.

- Ne pars pas, dit-elle dans un murmure.

Haru acquiesça. Il se tourna vers Tohru.

- Tohru ? Tu peux aller chercher Shiguré, s'il te plaît ?

Mais Tohru était déjà partie. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec le chien. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la forme affaiblie sur le siège ; et il poussa un bref « oh ! » de surprise. La jeune fille essaya de se relever mis elle grimaça et abandonna. Elle ferma les yeux et sembla changer du tout au tout. Son visage prit une expression déterminée, ses lèvres se serrèrent et elle eut un frisson. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se redressa ; elle passa les jambes en dehors du siège et se leva lentement. Haru esquissa un mouvement, mais elle eut un geste rassurant de la main et il ne bougea pas. Elle se tint debout ; Tohru vit que ses genoux tremblaient mais elle semblait fermement décidée à n'en rien laisser paraître.

- Shiguré, dit-elle d'un ton posé.

- Coppélia, répondit-il sur le même ton. Ravi de te revoir.

- Oui, tu en as l'air, répliqua-t-elle avec ironie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je cherchais le lycée Kaibara. Je voulais rendre visite à mademoiselle Honda, mais juste pour voir, expliqua-t-elle devant le regard interrogateur de Tohru. Je me suis dit : comment se fait-il qu'on ne nous ait pas présentées ? Mais toujours est-il que je me suis perdue, et que Haru m'a trouvée. Il était avec Momiji, mais vu mon état à ce moment-là, il est allé chercher Hatori. Il devrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

- Un vrai moulin à paroles, dit Haru en secouant la tête. Je l'ai trouvée à moitié comateuse, mais ça ne l'a pas empêchée de me crier dessus.

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit. Hatori entra, suivi par Momiji. Le lapin se jeta sur Coppélia et la serra à l'étouffer.

- Momiji, tu l'empêches de respirer, le réprimanda Hatori. Laisse-moi l'ausculter.

¤ Kyaaaa ! Arrivée du beauuu Hatori dans sa blouse blanche ! Ausculte-moi, ausculte-moi ! Par pitié ! Epouse-moi ! Humm …Désolée…Il est trop kawai, vous trouvez pas ? ¤

Il s'approcha de Coppélia et commença à l'examiner.

- J'ai prévenu Ayamé, l'informa-t-il. Il devrait arriver en soirée, après avoir fermé boutique. Il s'inquiète vraiment.

- Merci. Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangé.

- Je t'en prie. Mais il va falloir rentrer rapidement au manoir. Il est furieux.

Elle s'écarta de lui.

- Tu crois que je vais rentrer ? siffla-t-elle. Je ne rentrerai plus, Hatori. Tu peux le dire à Akito. Tu peux le dire à Ren. Mais moi, j'ai décidé que c'était le moment où jamais de faire bouger les choses. Et c'est pas un petit enfant pourri gâté comme Akito qui va m'arrêter.

Hatori leva un sourcil. ¤ Sexyyyyyyyyyy ! ¤ Elle brava son regard une minute encore puis baissa les yeux. Elle s'enferma dans un mutisme boudeur. Mais Hatori eut un sourire et se tourna vers Shiguré.

- Je suppose qu'elle est en pleine forme.

- J'avais cru comprendre.

Les Sôma présents sourirent. Tohru comprit, par ce simple échange de regard, que la résistance venait de s'organiser ; et le maillon fort de ces rebelles était Coppélia Sôma.

- Je vais appeler Rinne, dit Hatori en sortant de la pièce.

- Je ne pourrais rien sans elle, acquiesça Coppélia.

- Je vais aller chercher Yuki, proposa Shiguré.

- Oui, il faut que je lui parle.

- Je pars prévenir Kazuma, fit Haru en partant.

- Qu'il prévienne Kyô de ma présence, lui cria Coppélia.

- Je vais chercher Kisa et Hiro, cria Momiji.

Et ils partirent, laissant Tohru seule avec Coppélia. Il y eut un silence. Ce fut Coppélia qui le brisa. Sa voix était agréable et elle semblait de bonne humeur.

- Alors c'est toi, Tohru Honda ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Je suppose que la réciproque n'est pas vraie.

Tohru fit non de la tête.

- Je m'en doutais. Je fais partie des sujets fâcheux. Bref, je sais pourquoi personne ne nous a présentées.

Elle se rapprocha de Tohru et murmura doucement.

- Tu veux détruire la malédiction, pas vrai ? On est dans la même galère.

Tohru se figea. Comment Coppélia pouvait-elle le savoir ? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ait une telle emprise sur les autres Sôma ?

- Mais nous n'avons pas les mêmes ambitions…Tu fais ça pour Kyô, et moi, c'est juste pour que rien ne soit plus comme avant.

Tohru la regarda sans comprendre.

Ahahah ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? J'espère que ça vous a plu. En tout cas, je continuerai sûrement. Et merci à Shlaguevuc et à tchingtchong pour leurs reviews super encourageantes ! A la prochaine !


End file.
